User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/HERE'S SOME FACTS
Pokemon Sword & Shield sold 6 million. So? Despite the flaws, it... managed to be the highest selling Nintendo IP. Excuse the swear please. *Aside from little morals in Happy Tree Friends (brushing your teeth), the entire moral of Happy Tree Friends is to not judge a book by its cover. It's pretty creative if you ask me, all they did was add a bunch of color, characters which look like for kids, and real kid-friendly stuff, and bam, creative way. Should help you later in life. *Despite 200 Pokemon being confirmed to return, people still want the National Dex. It's weird, but true. *After excessive research, it turns out, Light is mainly covered by Psychic, Fairy, and Electric (probably Fighting in terms of opposites), Magic is covered by Psychic (Avery from the Isle of Armor expansion... also, "Magic Powder"), and such stuff. Meanwhile, Sound and Cosmic are randomly littered (for instance, some Pokemon have stellar origins) (maybe cosmic IS fairy to a lesser extent, along with rock) around the place. Also, Cyber? Well... that MIGHT work? *I have something called the Yokai Treatment which is... a bit (or maybe really) unhealthy. It's where I basically give bias to something (mainly those who are female, cute, and don't have actual feet), and make them redeem themselves. I need to break away from that habit when not needed. I REALLY NEED TO. *(WARNING: THIS ISN'T FOR KIDS) About Gregory Horror Show: Mystery Holiday... **Catherine's syringe is capable of killing an ape. That's what it said previously when there was an English version! **Judgement Boy's modern design has hands, which looks really suspicious. **Mummy Dog, without the cleaver embedded into his head, doesn't have blood. **Aside from Gregory, James, Neko Zombie, Cactus Girl, Cactus Gunman, Catherine, Mummy Dog, Lost Doll (or Katie), Judgement Boy, Death, Hell's Chef, Clock Master, My Son, Dead Body, Mummy Papa, and Sleepy Sheep, the Prompters (or Mono Eye Wizard's followers, not really sure), Trap Mouse, Bonsei Kabuki, and Gregory's Mama is gonna return. It's a bit suspicious... hey wait, does anyone have a TRAP remix of the Gregory Horror Show theme? **I'm not sure if anybody's seen this, but Cactus Gunman without a hat looks like this. **Aside from minor changes (Death having a mouth, Cactus Girl having red hair instead of green hair, Hell's Chef not having blood on his knife (I TOLD YOU NOT FOR KIDS!)), Lost Doll really changes. Instead of looking like some cute girl at first, she's... much, much more eerie than usual, being hung by strings. **For some awkward reason, scythes are replaced with bananas on sticks. Mummy Dog, as said, doesn't have a cleaver embedded into his head. In fact, the only source of blood in the stickers is Catherine's syringe. Also, the wine. **The last appearance of Clock Master is him eating radioactive peanuts. Clock Master might've died. **Gregory might not be an embodiment of dreams, desires, and other stuff like that. He may be in fact an unnatural, crazy rat who has revival capabilities- wait! *Iwata Naomi is working on Pingu, apparently. Yeah, give him a noot noot right there boys. *Ancient Troiamon is at this time, the only Warrior Ten in Digimon Masters Online. I'm bound to see the rest appear. *In ReArise, I'm no expert here, but I suspect that the remaining Warrior Ten are Ancient Greymon and Ancient Garurumon are the survivors. Why? Why else would "Revival of the Ancient Digimon!!" have them get temporarily revived?! *My reaction to WickyHoney turning out to be the one who hacked SoSR and Arifmetix REALLY made me gasp. Is this revenge? How is she an expert hacker? *For ironic reasons, "Left Behind", despite being a FNAF:SL song, feels like a really good Gregory Horror Show fansong. Well, except for some lyrics, such as "Our suits are now refined" (there's no suits, unless you count trap mouse) and "We can't keep you alive!" (you're dead, no?). Sadly, there's no real Gregory Horror Show fan-songs I know about... EDIT: Here's some lyrics which don't really fit in. Some lyrics can be just mishmashed with other characters and they'll fit in. **"Everyone please stay in your seats" "The show will begin momentarily" - There is no stage place in Gregory House. **"On this day you will repay" - At no point has anybody said that the guest would say that you will have to "repay" them... unless you count Clock Master really. **"So have a seat and be afraid" - Same problem as said above. **"You won't be leaving those doors" - Because the guest usually leaves... but hey, again, never truly. **"You'll only live with us inside the darkness as we tear you up inside" - Not sure about the last part, but indeed, they never leave once they enter. Even if they do, they go back. **Chorus - Self-explanatory. We don't know a backstory of Gregory. The manga is noncanon really. **"I've made it look brand new" - Unless you count Mystery Holiday, no. **"Take off that blind fold that heals and reveal your soul that dies" - The "die" part is really not fitting, because really, the guest only goes insane and transforms. **"Re-born again" - Unless you count the aftermath of the burning of Gregory House, it makes no sense. **"Our suits are now refined" - Unless you count Trap Mouse, no. **"Inside our tombs tonight" - No idea what to say, other than not fitting. **Any verse relating to death - Again, only going insane. **"They made us look like clowns!" - There is no clown character in Gregory Horror Show. *I nearly only listen to DAGames songs now. *Some things I want to become memes are "WHO'S BEEN MESSING WITH MY POT??!!!" (Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector), "Born to Ride the Rays" (Numberblocks), etc. *My first score for a game called Orange Gravity was 666. Uh oh! *Despite popular Fantendo belief, Millyrain does not have four stick arms. The white background makes it look as if she has four stick arms, or in one case, no arms. *Tattletell's description is seemingly shortened in the Yo-Kai Watch Sticker Album; it was originally "When Tattletell inspirits you, you'll feel inspired to TELL, TELL, TELL all of your secrets." and was changed to "When Tattletell possesses you, you'll want to reveal all of your secrets." unknowingly. **The "inspirits" part, I'm guessing it's because they don't want people be forced into delving into Yo-Kai Watch canon just to know what "inspirits" mean. **The "feel inspired to TELL, TELL, TELL" was likely to shorten stuff or because nobody would want to delve into Yo-Kai Watch canon just to know what the heck the joke is. **Oh, and some minor (or major) edits were made. For example, "a strange tune" get changed to "mysteriously" (Croonger) and Fishpicable's entire entry ("Fishpicable sees only the bad in people and slaps things he hates with his tail. His tail is very busy.") to something which reveals what he hates; everything. Oh, and it seems like they were wanting to be more specific. Or they just decided to trace. *Speaking of which, they give out a much more specific description of... tribes. **'Brave': "The Brave Tribe includes brave Yo-kai who don't fear any foe and are really strong in combat. Facing them means having to perform at your best to achieve victory." **'Charming': "The Charming Tribe includes very stylish and often adorable Yo-kai. They move very quickly in combat, both in attack and defense." **'Eerie': "The Eerie Tribe is really weird, and not only because of their looks. Their specialty is to spirit others away, so they can be really dangerous in combat." **'Heartful': "The Heartful Tribe often raises feelings of warmth and comfort around them. Their main characteristic is their ability to regain their spirits and energy in the middle of a fight." **'Mysterious': "The Mysterious Tribe includes Yo-kai who are odd both in their appearance and their attitude. In a fight, they totally focus on performing their techniques without a break." **'Shady': "The Shady Tribe is formed by mistrustful and wily Yo-kai. They are also able to make their foe's statistics drop down during combat." **'Slippery': "The Slippery Tribe, as its name implies, is formed by Yo-kai who are hard to catch... both physically and mentally. Their slippery bodies and behavior make it nearly impossible to guess what they are going to do." *Fun fact: Gush, in the anime, instead of making people's noses bleed, he makes stuff drip. Despite this, it still has a nosebleed in its medal. *Some recolored Yo-Kai got removed (okay, you want me to say "Yo-kai"? fine), such as Buhu recolors and Gush. Possibly for being a clogga? *Vancouver Tour is the first tour to have a Wario reskin, and a Birdo recolor. Oh, and Wario's roasting garlic. THE PLOT THICKENS. Digging into Logic So, also, I'm doing some Project Azurite weakness chart investigations. Unfortunately, in a similar case to the original SSLW (which by the way is probably harder than this), sometimes the reasons are because of balancing and they don't give out a simple explanation. Basically, put this: "Initially, there may be issues with the new types, but we plan on balancing it as much as we can. While the type advantages/disadvantages is mostly related to logic rather than balance, if a type is proven to be way too powerful or weak compared to others, we'll change them." Now before we start, for my new SSLW game, I MIGHT also focus on balancing out things. Let's get started. DISCLAIMER: These are just GUESSES. *Light **Offense ***Super Effective ****Flying: The sunlight piercing the clouds. ****Ghost: Real life stories are that ghosts hate the sunlight! ****Dark: Good beating evil, and sunlight. ***Resisted ****Fire: What's the right word here? Umm, I guess light-producing? ****Grass: Plants need light for photosynthesis. ****Electric: Light-producing? ****Steel: It's probably gotta do with mirrors. **Defense ***Weak ****Grass: Plants need light for photosynthesis. ****Poison: Screwing up the healers or balancing. ****Cosmic: In SPACE, there is no such thing as light! I think... ***Strongly Resists ****Psychic: Enlightenment... shouldn't go to waste. I think. ****Ghost: Real life stories are that ghosts hate the sunlight! ****Dragon: Hey, look, pal! Some dragons live in caves or somethin' like that! ***Immune to ****Dark: Sunlight. *Sound **Offense ***Super Effective ****Electric: Balancing...? Or paralyzed throats...? ****Fighting: Using your hands to block your ears comes at the cost of not punching. ****Rock: Yodels. ****Psychic: Brain headaches! Ringing noises! ****Ice: Ice is like glass, but frostier. Yodels, again. ****Mystic: Balancing? I mean, I don't get Mystic 100%. ***Resisted ****Grass: Balancing. ****Flying: It's hard to scream while flying, no? ****Ground: Logically, you can't scream with dirt in your mouth. ****Poison: Throat poisoning. ****Steel: Uhh... I have no idea but it's gotta be logic. ***Ineffective ****Cosmic: In space, you can't hear ANYONE! ****Sound: Sound muting. **Defense ***Weak ****Water: Underwater, nobody can hear your screams! ****Flying: It's hard to scream while flying, no? ****Ground: Logically, you can't scream with dirt in your mouth. ****Poison: Throat poisoning. ****Cosmic: In space, you can't hear ANYONE! ***Resisted ****Fighting: Using your hands to block your ears comes at the cost of not punching. ****Dark: Err... it's either balancing or sound cues. ****Mystic: Balancing? I mean, I don't get Mystic 100%. ***Immune to ****Sound: Sound muting. Category:Blog posts